Royal Fiance
by Kirin Nekomata AngeLofDarkness
Summary: Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa, tapi tak bolehkan jika aku jatuh cinta? Seorang rakyat jelata yang bahkan tak masuk dalam hitungan jumlah penduduk dalam suatu negara jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran yang berada di kasta tertinggi. Aku tahu aku lancang, tapi percayalah...ini bukan salahku. Warning : Yaoi, Lemon inside, rape. Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda X Allen Walker
1. Chapter 1

**Royal Fiance**

**FanFic ini Kirin buat untuk Nee-chan Kirin ( Ao-Mido) dan juga para penggemar Yullen **

**di seluruh alam semesta (?) Jika memang ada XD**

**NOTE!**

Awalnya Fic ini akan menceritakan tentang Allen Walker yang dijual kepada Yuu Kanda tanpa sepengetahuan sang korban. Tapi, sehari semalam saya memikirkan plot awalnya sampai hari berikutnya masih belum dapet ide yang pas. Akhirnya dapet wangsit kalau diawal cerita akan diadaptasi dari manga **"Royal Fiance milik Asuma Risai-sensei". **Ada beberapa bagian yang diadaptasi dari manga tersebut, namun FanFic ini punya jalan ceritanya tersendiri. Dan untuk menghargai sang mangaka maka FanFic ini Kirin beri judul yang sama **"Royal Fiance".**

**Disclaimer**

**Hoshino Katsura-sensei**

**Summary**

Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa, tapi tak bolehkan jika aku jatuh cinta? Seorang rakyat jelata yang bahkan tak masuk dalam hitungan jumlah penduduk di suatu Negara jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran yang berada di kasta tertinggi. Aku tahu aku lancang, tapi percayalah... ini bukan salahku.

**Pairing**

Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda X Allen Walker

**Rate**

M

**Genre**

Hurt/Comfort, romance, Yaoi, dll

**Warning**

Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Lemon in side, yang gak suka silahkan tekan **BACK**

**...**

London, siapa yang tak tahu tentang ibu kota Negara Inggris itu. Kota yang ramai dan terlihat mewah dengan bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dan deretan bangunan berarsitektur mewah. Kota yang indah menurut kebanyakan orang. Namun tak begitu bagi seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun. Hidup dikota yang mewah sebagai gelandangan yang hanya dianggap sampah masyarakat. Kedua orang tuanya telah lama meninggal dan kini dia hanya hidup seorang diri. Menjadi tukang sapu di taman, penunjuk jalan bagi para wisatawan, sampai menjadi penyemir sepatu jalanan sering dia lakukan hanya untuk mendapatkan sepotong roti. Tak jarang Allen harus kabur dari para petugas keamanan kota kerana dianggap sebagai perusak pemandangan.

Hari ini dia bersyukur karena mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pemandu wisata bagi wisatawan asing. Terlebih pelanggannya kali ini terlihat sangat ramah dan baik.

"Hmm.. siapa namamu tadi nak?" Tanya sang pelanggan yang berusia sekitar 60an.

"Saya Allen tuan, Allen Walker." Jawab Allen sopan.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menunjukkan padaku tempat-tempat yang sangat indah." Ucap sang kakek sambil tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

"Saya senang kalau tuan merasa puas,"

"Panggil saja aku kakek Tiedoll, oh ya dimana rumahmu? Biar ku antar pulang." Tawar kakek Tiedoll pada pemuda yang tengah duduk disampingnya di sebuah taman.

"Terimakasih, tapi inilah rumah kami." Jawab Allen sambil menatap jauh kedepan.

Tiedoll merasa heran dengan jawaban si pemuda, "Apa rumahmu disekitar sini nak?"

Allen segera menggeleng, "Kami anak-anak yang dibesarkan oleh jalanan kota, inilah rumah kami." Jawab Allen sambil tersenyum.

Melihatnya hati Tiedoll terenyuh, bisa-bisanya anak seusianya yang seharusnya bersenang-senang dan memenuhi egonya sebagai remaja malah menjalani hidup sebagai menghuni jalanan. "Dimana orang tuamu nak? Tidakkan mereka membiayai hidupmu?"

"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal, sekarang saya harus menghidupi kehidupan saya sendiri." Jawab Allen berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

Kruyuuuk...

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Perutku juga sudah lapar." Ucap Tiedoll sambil tersenyum lembut.

Allen hanya menunduk malu dan merutuki perutnya yang tidak sopan meminta makan. Dia ingat terakhir kali makanan masuk ke dalam perutnya adalah kemarin malam.

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya tidak bisa menerima tawaran baik anda. Sekali lagi maaf kalau saya tidak sopan," Allen menunduk sedalam-dalamnya sebagai permintaan maaf. Tiedoll tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau memakan ini?" Ucap sang kakek sambil menyerahkan sebuah roti dengan irisan daging didalamnya. "Aku akan sedih jika kau menolaknya.." Tiedoll memasang wajah terluka. Melihat itu Allen merasa bersalah dan perlahan tangannya terulur mengambil roti yang disodorkan oleh pelanggannya. Membuat sang kakek kembali tersenyum.

"Terimakasih tuan,"

Baru saja Allen akan memakan makanannya seekor anak anjing menggonggong dan berlari kearahnya. Berdiri dihadapan Allen sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau lapar ya? Jangan khawatir aku akan membaginya denganmu." Ucap Allen sambil tersenyum dan membagi dua roti miliknya. Melihat itu Tiedoll kembali tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja denganku saja?" Ucap Tiedoll tiba-tiba. Membuat gerakan Allen terhenti.

"Bekerja dengan tuan?" Tanya Allen sedikit kaget.

"Iya, ikutlah denganku ke Jepang. Disana kau akan bekerja sebagai pelayan dan tinggal di mansionku." Jawab Tiedoll.

"Je-Jepang?" Allen semakin terkejut mendengarkan penuturan sang kakek.

"Di sana kau bisa makan sesukamu dan memiliki tempat tinggal, orang baik sepertimu tak pantas tersia-siakan seperti ini."

"Tapi tuan.."

"Kau tak perlu takut, aku tidak berniat buruk padamu. Karena aku juga punya seorang cucu laki-laki. Dia cucuku satu-satunya."

"Aku..." Allen menunduk dan meremas kedua tangannya.

"Besok aku akan pulang ke Jepang dan jika kau mau kita akan berangkat ke Jepang bersama. Aku sendiri yang akan membawamu ke sana,"

"Aku...hiks...aku...aku tidak tahu..hiks..." Tak dapat membendung luapan perasaannya Allen mulai terisak sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu besok sore aku akan menjemputmu ke sini," Tiedoll tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Allen yang masih tertunduk. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang, dan sekarang aku harus pergi dulu.' Ucap Tiedoll sambil beranjak pergi.

"Terimakasih... terimakasih tuan..." Isak Allen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kepalaku pusing," Gumam Allen sambil memegangi kepalanya. Mulai beranjak dari kursi taman yang ia duduki. "Mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis," gumamnya lagi kemudian tertawa kecil.

Srak..

"Eh? Apa ini?" Ucap Allen sambil memungut sebuah benda hitam yang tadi tersandung kakinya. "Apa ini Flashdisct?" Menelisik benda hitam mungil yang ada di tangannya. "Yuu Kanda... orang Jepang? Kenapa bisa terjatuh di sini? Tapi sepertinya ini bukan Flashdisct biasa? Hmm..." Kembali mengamati benda mungil yang ia yakini sebagai fd itu. Bentuknya terbilang mewah untuk ukuran fd biasa. Sepertinya berisikan file file penting.

"Aku harus menemukan pemiliknya.." Ucap Allen sambil mulai berjalan mengelilingi taman dan melihat kesekelilingnya. Siapa tau pemilik benda tersebut masih ada di taman.

"Apa yang itu ya?" Gumam Allen saat melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat rapih ke belakang. Sang pemuda tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan mata terpejam. Rambutnya yang hitam dan lurus menandakan kalau dia bukan orang eropa. Belum lagi bentuk wajahnya, memberanikan diri Allen pun berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan sang pemuda yang bagaimana pun menurutnya terlihat seperti bangsawan.

"Umm.. maaf tuan,"

Mendengar ada suara didekatnya si pemuda yang tengah memejamkan matanya segera membuka kedua mata gelap yang terlihat tajam seperti binatang buat itu.

Terkejut melihat kedua manic hitam yang menatapnya intens membuat Allen membatu. Rasanya seperti seekor kelinci yang tengah dipelototi seekor srigala lapar.

Memakai baju lusuh dan sebuah topi usang, membuat sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benak sang pemuda. "Aku tak suka memberi uang Cuma-Cuma pada pengemis." Ucapnya dingin.

"Ma-maaf.. saya memang gelandangan tapi saya bukan pengemis. A-apa anda yang bernama Yuu Kanda tuan?" Mendengar namanya disebutkan Kanda mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"A-anu..tadi saya menemukan ini.. saya pikir mungkin ini milik wisatawan dari Jepang, ja-jadi..saya.." Ucap Allen terbata.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Kanda.

"Te-terjatuh di jalan.." Jawab Allen sambil menyerahkannya pada Kanda.

'Ceh.. apa sih yang ku pikirkan sampai hampir menghilangkan benda ini' Batin Kanda. Melihat orang dihadapannya melamun kembali Allen meberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa anda sedang ada masalah tuan?"

"Apa terlihat jelas di wajahku?" Ujar Kanda dingin.

"Ma-maaf.. anda terlihat seperti punya beban yang berat."

"Cih.. begitu ya," Gumam Kanda dengan senyum tipis. "Kakekku akan menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah aku tahu sebelumnya. Menikah dengan orang yang tak ku kenal itu hal yang sangat menjengkelkan."

"Maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi tuan orang yang baik, tampan dan terlihat sangat berwibawa. Ku rasa kakek tuan akan mencarikan pasangan yang sesuai untuk ada." Ucap Allen.

"Begitukah?" Kanda tersenyum sinis.

"Iya, pasti orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan tuan juga orang yang sangat baik. Dan ku rasa kakek tuan ingin yang terbaik untuk cucunya."

"Ku harap kau benar, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kanda mulai tertarik pada pemuda ramping yang ada dihadapannya.

"Nama saya Allen tuan,'' Jawab Allen sopan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, saya doakan semoga tuan bahagia dengan pernikahan tuan." Dan dengan itu Allen pun pergi meninggalkan Kanda yang masih terus menatapnya.

"Tuan muda Yuu sudah saatnya kita kembali ke Jepang," Ucap seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam. "Semua sudah saya siapkan dan tuan besar bilang dia akan kembali ke Jepang besok sore,"

"Aku mengerti,"

.

.

.

Yuu Kanda, seorang pangeran berusia 26 tahun. Bangsawan kaya yang di elu-elukan banyak wanita di negaranya. Siapa yang tak tertarik pada pria muda, tampan dan kaya raya, memiliki otak yang cerdas dan karisma yang tinggi. Tubuh tinggi tegap menjadi idaman para wanita dan membuat para laki-laki merasa iri. Belum lagi wajahnya yang sangat tampan bak pahatan Tuhan.

"Tak sabar menunggu tunanganmu Yuu-chan~" Goda seorang pria tampan berambut merah.

"Berhenti menggodaku atau ku potong lehermu." Ketus Kanda.

"Aaw! Kenapa kau galak sekali pada pamanmu ini?" Ratap Lavi dengan air mata buaya.

"Aku bahkan lupa kalau punya paman." Jawab Kanda masih dengan nada dingin.

"Hahahaa, iya iya aku minta maaf. Ku dengar tunanganmu akan datang hari ini, aku penasaran orang seperti apa dia." Lavi duduk bersebrangan dengan keponakannya yang hanya berbeda dua tahun darinya itu.

"..." Kanda hanya diam dan sibuk membaca surat kabar yang ada di tangannya.

.

.

.

Allen berdiri bingung karena setelah turun dari pesawat kakek Tiedoll meninggalkannya. Katanya ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus dia selesaikan dan tak bisa pulang ke rumahnya bersama Allen. Tapi sang kakek bilang akan ada asistennya yang menjemput sang pemuda asing.

"Apa anda tuan muda Allen?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan setelan jas hitam dan rok yang hanya sebatas lutut. Wanita itu terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik. Rambutnya berwarna hijau.

"Ah maaf, apa benar anda tuan muda Allen?" Menyadari pemuda dihadapannya tak merespon dengan pertanyaan dalam bahasa Jepang Lenalee kembali bertanya menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Iya benar saya Allen,"

"Ternyata benar," Lenalee tersenyum. "Saya Lenalee, asisten tuan besar Tiedoll." Ucap Lenalee memperkenalkan diri. "Beliau menugaskan saya untuk menjemput anda,"

Allen menurut dan ikut masuk ke sebuah mobil mewah yang membawanya pergi dari bandara menuju mansion besar milik keluarga bangsawan Kanda.

"Jadi saya akan bekerja sebagai pelayan di istana ini? Mewah sekali," Ucap Allen kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Pelayan?' Batin Lenalee bingung. Apa bahasa Inggrisnya seburuk itu sampai tak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Allen. "Mari tuan ikuti saya, ku rasa tuan muda sudah menunggu anda."

"Baik," Jawab Allen bersemangat dan mengikuti wanita yang lebih tua 8 tahun darinya itu.

Masuk ke dalam mansion mewah yang menurut Allen lebih cocok disebut istana karena sangat besar dan megah. Lampu Kristal bergantung di langit langit, barang-barang antic menjadi hiasan dan barang-barang mewah menjadi pelengkap ruangan. Naik ke sebuah tangga dan memasuki ruangan besar yang terlihat lebih mewah dari ruangan yang dilewatinya di lantai bawah membuat Allen benar-benar tercengang.

"Tuan muda Yuu, tunangan anda sudah sampai." Ucap Lenalee sambil menunduk sopan pada pria yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela tak jauh darinya. Karena lenalee berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang tidak begitu dimengerti oleh Allen maka sang pemuda eropa pun tak menggubrisnya.

'Laki-laki?' Batin Lavi terkejut saat melihat Allen. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Allen tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan sebagai salam. 'Manis sekali, pemuda eropa yang langka. Pintar sekali kakek tua itu memilihkan pasangan untuk cucunya.' Ucap lavi dalam hati sambil tertawa pelan.

Memang Allen yang sekarang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pakaian lusuh yang dulu dia kenakan telah berubah menjadi sesetel kemeja berwarna abu-abu. Kulitnya yang memang putih terlihat semakin putih setelah dibersihkan. Belum lagi wajahnya yang terbilang manis untuk ukuran laki-laki, bibir mungil, pipi yang terlihat sirus namun agak cubby, dan apa itu? Walaupun orang eropa Allen memiliki tubuh yang terbilang ramping dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Mungkin kalau disejajarkan dengan Yuu Kanda dia hanya sebatas bahu saja.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Lavi ramah.

"Maaf tuan Lavi, dia belum terlalu faham bahasa Jepang." Jelas Lenalee.

Kanda sedikit tersentak namun masih belum menoleh 'Ceh! Orang asing ternyata.' Batin Kanda.

"Oh maaf, siapa namamu mungil?" Tanya Lavi dengan bahasa Inggris.

'Mungil?' Batin Allen, "Nama saya Allen tuan," Jawabnya sopan.

**Deg!**

Kali ini Kanda segera menoleh, dan ternyata benar. Walaupun penampilannya berbeda tapi dia tahu pasti itu pemuda yang ia temui di London beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau!?" Ucap Kanda tak percaya.

"_**Maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi tuan orang yang baik, tampan dan terlihat sangat berwibawa. Ku rasa kakek tuan akan mencarikan pasangan yang sesuai untuk ada." Ucap Allen.**_

"_**Begitukah?" Kanda tersenyum sinis.**_

"_**Iya, pasti orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan tuan juga orang yang sangat baik. Dan ku rasa kakek tuan ingin yang terbaik untuk cucunya."**_

"_**Ku harap kau benar, siapa namamu?" **_

"_**Nama saya Allen tuan,'' **_

"_**Kalau begitu saya permisi, saya doakan semoga tuan bahagia dengan pernikahan tuan." **_

'Inikah maksud ucapannya waktu itu?' Batin Kanda geram.

"Eh? Tuan Yuu?" Allen Nampak bingung. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "Senang bisa bekerja dengan anda tuan," Ucapnya ramah. Tak ia sangka ternyata salah satu tuannya adalah orang yang pernah ia temui tempo hari.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal rumanya," Ucap lavi.

Kanda menggeretakkan giginya, "Berapa uang yang kau dapatkan dari kakek untuk menjual dirimu?" Tanya Kanda dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa maksud anda tuan? Saya di sini be-"

"Sekali pengemis tetap pengemis. Apa kau sangat ingin menjadi tunanganku dan hidup sebagai bangsawan?!" Bentak Kanda.

"Yuu.." Panggil sang paman.

"Tu-tunangan? Tapi kakek Tiedoll bilang saya-"

"Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi." Kanda segera berbalik pergi.

"Tu-tunggu tuan, saya bisa menjelaskan.." Pinta Allen sambil berlari dan meraih lengan Kanda.

**Plak!**

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku!" Dengan kasarnya Kanda menepis tangan Allen dan membuat sang pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya terhempas. Lenalee berteriak karena terkejut.

"Yuu-chan kau tak boleh kasar pada Allen." Ucap sang paman sambil membantu Allen berdiri. Seolah tak mendengarnya, Kanda terus berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Kenapa?" Antara shock dan Allen mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, mungkin Yuu-chan sedang banyak masalah. Sebaiknya kau ku antar ke kamar saja untuk istirahat." Ucap Lavi menenangkan sambil membawa Allen menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Ck! Sial! Dasar kakek tua. Apa sih yang ada dikepalanya itu." Kanda meremas rambutnya frustasi. Tak ia sangka yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah seorang pria yang dulu awalnya dia anggap polos dan lugu.

Merasa penat dengan semua yang terjadi dipikirannya Kanda segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Mungkin tidur akan membuat stresnya sedikit berkurang.

Sementara seorang remaja Nampak terduduk lesu disebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size. Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Bukankah dia akan bekerja sebagai pelayan?. Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka.

"Kau!? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kanda dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

"Tu-tuan, biar ku jelaskan semuanya."

"Ceh! Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau pikir aku akan percaya hah? Dasar bodoh!" Bentaknya.

"Tuan, maaf saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi saya- Uh.."

"Berhenti bersikap sok polos dan berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Kanda sambil mencengkram kedua pipi Allen dengan tangannya.

Air mata sudah menggenang dikedua manic milik Allen. Membuat Kanda semakin kesal dan malah menarik tangannya. Menghempaskan si pemuda eropa ke lantai.

"Ah!" Allen meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding yang keras.

"Sampah murahan sepertimu lebih baik menghilang dari dunia ini." Ucap Kanda dengan tatapan jijik.

**Deg!**

"Sungguh tuan..hiks..ini bukan salahku..aku tidak tahu..hiks..aku..aku..." Isak Allen tak kuasa lagi berkata apapun.

"Ceh! Menjengkelkan." Dan Kanda pun pergi begitu saja keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Allen yang terisak.

Tak lama kemudian..

"All-chan, ku bawakan susu hangat untukmu." Ucap Lavi dengan riang sambil membawa segelas susu hangat ditangannya. Mendapati pintu kamar yang terbuka ditambah suara isakan dari dalam membuat Lavi segera berlari ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan...All-chan! Kau kenapa nak?!" Tanya Lavi terkejut dan segera meletakkan gelas yang ada di tangannya. Meraih Allen dan memapahnya untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

"Apa Yuu-chan memukulmu?" Tanya Lavi khawatir mencoba melihat wajah Allen yang terus terisak dirangkulannya.

"Hiks..maaf..maafkan aku..hiks..aku tidak tahu..." Isak Allen makin kencang dan mencengkram baju Lavi.

"sudah sudah, Yuu-chan tidak memukulmu kan?" Tanya Lavi lagi. Allen segera menggeleng. "Ku rasa Yuu-chan hanya terlalu kaget dengan semua ini, mungkin hanya salah faham. Kau jangan khawatir, nanti biar paman bantu menjelaskan." Ucap Lavi sambil mengelus punggung Allen mencoba menenangkan calon isteri keponakannya.

"Terimakasih paman," Perlahan Allen kembali tenang.

"Sudah, sudah, anak manis tidak boleh menangis." Hibur Lavi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Aargh! Apa sih yang sudah ku lakukan!?" Yuu Kanda, hati nuraninya mengatakan kalau dia tak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu pada Allen. Tak ada salahnya bukan mendengarkan penjelasan sang pemuda sebentar saja. Kakeknya itu memang orang yang suka berbuat semaunya sendiri. Mungkin saja ini perbuatan sang kakek.

Mengerang sekali lagi, kembali Kanda melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Namun apa yang dilihatnya saat berada di ambang pintu.

Allen tunangannya sedang berpelukan mesra dengan sang paman diatas tempat tidur. Setidakknya itulah anggapan Kanda sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku paman!?"

"Eh, Yuu-chan. Aku hanya membawakan susu untuk All-chan." Jawab Lavi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu kan dia tunanganku? Tidak sepantasnya kau berada di sini," Mood Kanda semakin buruk.

"Ahahahaa.. iya kau benar. Tapi aku tak tega membiarkan 'calon isteri' keponakanku menangis seperti itu." Ucap Lavi dengan penekanan di dua kata. Menatap sang paman dengan kesal Kanda hanya diam saja membiarkan sang paman pergi.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar," Ucap kanda. "Setelah meracuni pikiran kakek tua itu sekarang kau malah merayu pamanku,"

"..!?" Allen tersentak mendengarkan ucapan Kanda.

"Apa kau sangat ingin melakukannya. Apa kau sudah tak tahan lagi ingin ditiduri?" kanda mengunci pintu kamarnya. Menarik dasinya dan membuangnya begitu saja bersama jas miliknya.

"Tunggu tuan, apa maksud anda?" Tanya Allen mulai merasa takut.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan akan ku lakukan sekarang juga." Kanda mulai berjalan mendekat dan mendorong Allen sampai terjatuh di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Lalu melumat bibirnya.

"Nnh!" Allen tersentak kaget dan mencoba mendorong dada Kanda yang begitu bidang dengan kedua tangannya. Tak terpengaruh dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Allen, Kanda mulai menjilati bibir mungil yang ada dibawahnya. Allen memejamkan matanya rapat dan menggeleng melepaskan diri dari seorang Yuu Kanda.

Kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Allen, sang pangeran muda pun meremas kesejatian si pemuda eropa.

"Aah!" Otomatis Allen memekik merasakan bagian tubuh pribadi miliknya yang untuk pertama kalinya disentuh oleh seseorang.

Tak menyianyiakan kesempatan yang dibuatnya, Kanda segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Allen, menggigit, mengabsen dan menghisap seluruh penghuni rongga hangat itu.

"Nnh..ngh..anh.." Desah Allen tak tertahankan, tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman dan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"hah...hah..hah.." Memasok oksigen sebanyak banyaknya saat Kanda melepaskan pagutannya.

"Aakhh!" Allen kembali memekik saat tangan Kanda meremas-remas sesuatu yang sudah mulai berdiri dibawah sana.

"Ceh dasar murahan, kau ingin lebih dari ini?" Ucap Kanda dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Ku-kumohon..tuan..hentikan..Uuh.." Mohon Allen dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kembali tak menggubrisnya, Kanda justru melepaskan semua pakaian yang menutupi tubuh Allen sehingga sekarang si pemuda terlihat polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sesaat Kanda terpana melihat tubuh polos Allen yang terlihat sangat putih tanpa noda, ramping dan sangat menggiurkan. Belum lagi ekspresi wajah Allen yang sudah berantakan dengan mata sayu dan nafas terengah-engah.

Mengambil dasi yang semulai dipakai olehnya, Kanda menggunakan kain panjang itu untuk mengikat kedua tangan Allen diatas kepala.

"Ku-kumohon tuan..hiks..hentikan.." Isak Allen.

Tak mengatakan apapun Kanda mulai menjelajahi tubuh Allen, memberikan beberapa tanda merah di leher sampai dada.

"Aah! Ah..tuanhh..ah..nn..hentikan.." Pinta Allen saat tanpa ampun Kanda menjilat dan menghisap puting sebelah kanannya.

"Ah..ah..ah.." Dijilatnya tonjolan kecil itu dengan menggoda secara bergantian, mengulumnya dan mempermainkannya dengan lidah di dalam mulut dan terakhir menghisapnya dengan kuat. Dia sangat ingin mempermainkan pemuda bernama Allen yang kini tak berdaya dibawahnya.

"Ngnghh..tuanh..." Erang Allen sambil menggeliat tak tenang saat Kanda beralih melakukan Hand job pada kemaluannya.

"Nghh...nghh..nghh.." Desah Allen makin tak tahan menerima perlakuan Kanda.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menikmati ini heh?" Ucap Kanda dingin. Lalu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Membuat Allen melenguh karena sesuatu yang hampir keluar tak bisa dia keluarkan.

Kanda membalikkan tubuh Allen dan membuatnya menungging, menahan pinggang si pemuda eropa dan membuka resleting celananya sendiri untuk mengeluarkan kesejatian miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Ssrrtt...

"AAAAKKHHH!" Allen berteriak kencang dan membuka matanya. Kepalanya terangkat keatas dan air mata sudah mengalir dengan deras. padahal belum ada sebagian milik Kanda yang masuk.

Trush!

"Huwaaaahhh! Uu..ukh..gah..hah.." Allen kembali berteriak kencang dan tubuhnya bergetar. Tak mampu menahan posisinya maka Allen pun ambruk. Kanda terdiam memegangi pinggang Allen tak membiarkan miliknya terlepas.

"Ah..ah..ah..." Allen terkulai masih dengan posisi menungging. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua manic miliknya, saliva keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan rambutnya berantakan serta basah oleh keringat.

"Benar..benar seperti pelacur." Ucap Kanda.

"Nghh...kumohon...keluarkan..hiks.." Mohon Allen sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Aakkh! Uh..huh..iah..ah.." Allen kembali berteriak, mengerang dan mendesah saat Kanda mulai menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk. Menusuk rectum Allen yang terasa perih dan panas.

Trush.. trush..trush...

Kanda mempercepat sodokannya pada rectum Allen yang baginya terasa hangat dan sempit.

"Ah..ah..hyaahh..ah..nn..ah..cu..mh..cukuphh..nnh. .ah.." Racau Allen terbelah antara sakit yang luar biasa dan nikmat tak tertahankan.

"Tidak secepat itu." Ucap Kanda agak berat. Cengkramannya di pinggang Allen semakin kuat dan membantu menyatukan lebih dalam lagi pada miliknya.

"Aaakh..ah..ah..ah...ngnghhah.."

Set..

Trush.. trush.. trush...

"Aakh..tuan..tuan..ah..ah..tolong..ngh..hah..." Tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Kanda justru mengangkat tubuh rampingnya. Mendudukkan sang pemuda eropa diatas pangkuannya dengan posisi memunggungi dirinya sendiri, Kanda merangkul perut dan dada rata milik Allen. Menggerakknnya naik turun diatas pangkuannya membuat kesejatian miliknya tertanam lebih dalam.

"Ah..ah..ah.." Allen merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan tak bisa menguasai dirinya terdiri untuk tidak mendesah. Benar-benar sudah tak bisa melawan lagi. Dan saat untuk kesekian kalinya milik Kanda menyentuh titik ternikmatnya.

"Hyaaaahh...aah..." Allen tersentak dan melengkungkan punggungnya. Kepalanya melesak ke pundak Kanda dan mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"hah..ha..hah..kumohon..tuan..aku...sudah tak..sanggup..." Mohon Allen lemah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Masih belum puas dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Kanda menghempaskan Allen ke tempat tidur.

"Aakh!" Teriak Allen saat kesejatian Kanda yang besar terlepas dari rectumnya.

"ha..ha..ha.." Tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang sudah dipenuhi bercak merah dan peluh. Allen tak mampu berbuat atau sekedar berkata saat Kanda membuka kemeja miliknya sendiri dan hanya menyisakan celana panjang yang sudah terbuka. Menampakkan tubuh yang terbentuk dengan sempurna dan tidak berlebihan.

"AAAAKKHH!" Allen kembali berteriak dan melesakkan kepalanya jauh ke belakang saat Kanda untuk yang kedua kalinya memasukkan miliknya kedalam rectum Allen yang sudah teraniaya.

Trush.. trush.. trush..

Kanda kembali menghujamkan miliknya dengan tempo yang cepat dan kedua tangannya melebarkan kedua paha Allen.

"Hah..hah..hah..." Melihat Allen yang sudah tak berdaya dan hanya mampu mendesah. Tubuh yang terguncang naik turun Karen sodokannya membuat Kanda ingin melakukannya lebih dan lebih. Dia senang melihat Allen yang tak berdaya dan kepayahan menghadapinya, dia senang melihat Allen yang menangis dan memohon untuk berhenti. Teriakan Allen, erangan Allen dan desahan Allen benar benar membuatnya gila.

Melihat, merasakan, dan memikirkan semua itu membuat Kanda marasa puas. "Mmmhh..." Dan Kanda pun menumpahkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Allen.

"Hyaaahh...uh..nnh.." Semburan dari sperma Kanda yang terasa hangat membuat Allen kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Semuanya terlihat gelap dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

"Nghh.." Kepalanya berdenyut hebat dan setelahnya Allen tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

"Hah..hah..hah..sial.." Ucap Kanda yang juga terengah dan hampir ambruk diatas tubuh Allen. ini pertama kalinya bagi pangeran es itu dan semua ini terasa gila. Sangat memabukkan.

Menggelengkan kepalany kuat-kuat. Kanda beranjak bangun dan kembali memakai pakaiannya dengan rapih. Meninggalkan Allen yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidur begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa menyelimuti tubuh polos itu terlebih dahulu.

**TBC**

Wew.. selesai dalam waktu 4 jam.. mengerikan XD

Hahahaa... ayo ayo adakah penggemar Yullen di sini? Reviewnya dinanti untuk kelanjutan chap 2..

Gomen kalau ceritanya gak memuaskan.. ini Fic pertama Kirin di Fandom DGM.


	2. Chapter 2

Jangan ada yang protes karena saya update terlalu cepat (⌐_⌐)

**Disclaimer**

**Hoshino Katsura-sensei**

**Summary**

Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa, tapi tak bolehkan jika aku jatuh cinta? Seorang rakyat jelata yang bahkan tak masuk dalam hitungan jumlah penduduk di suatu Negara jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran yang berada di kasta tertinggi. Aku tahu aku lancang, tapi percayalah... ini bukan salahku.

**Pairing**

Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda X Allen Walker

**Rate**

T

**Genre**

Hurt/Comfort, romance, Yaoi, dll

**Warning**

Yaoi, BoyXBoy, yang gak suka silahkan tekan **BACK**

**...**

"Ugh..." Sesosok pemuda berambut putih nampak meringkuk dibawah selimut tebalnya. Awalnya dia sempat berpikir bahwa semua yang dia alami semalam hanyalah mimpi. Tapi rasa sakit yang menjalar dari pinggang sampai ke selangkangannya terasa nyata. Tapi kenapa dia sudah memakai piama lengkap dan tidur dibalik selimut? Siapa yang melakukannya? 'Tuan muda Yuu..' Tidak tidak mungkin. Allen segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ngnghh.." Berusaha untuk bangun walau usahanya hanya sia-sia. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan pusing. Wajahnya juga panas. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? "Hiks.." Bulir bening mulai berjatuhan dari kedua manic kelabunya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya Allen berusaha untuk tetap kuat dan berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

Kanda dengan mengenakan setelan jas mewah berwarna hitam terlihat menuruni anak tangga. Aura dingin terlihat beberapa kali lipat lebih menusuk dari biasanya. sepertinya mood pangeran es itu sedang benar-benar buruk.

"Eh? Yuu-chan~... kau bangun sangat pagi seperti biasanya." Sapa Lavi yang sudah duduk manis di ruang makan.

"Hn.." Kanda hanya bergumam singkat.

"Dimana All-chan? Kenapa kau tak mengajaknya turun juga?" Tanya Lavi.

"Bukan urusanku." Jawab Kanda judes.

"Ya ampun, sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran kakak iparku makan apa waktu mengandungmu." Canda Lavi sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu matilah dan tanyakan padanya."

'Yang lebih membuatku penasaran lagi adalah apa Tuhan lupa memberikan hati pada keponakanku ini? Mengenaskan.' Batin Lavi.

"Lenalee-chaan~ bisa tolong kau panggilkan Allen sayang..." Teriak Lavi dengan nada menggoda.

"Baik tuan.." Jawab Lenalee dengan kedutan disudut dahinya. Padahal dia sudah mengingatkan pada kekasihnya itu untuk tak bersikap seperti itu saat berada dilingkungan keluarga besar kerajaan. Terutama saat berada disekitar Yuu dan Tiedoll. Walaupun mereka sudah resmi bertunangan tapi Lenalee ingin bekerja dengan professional. Sebenarnya baik Tiedoll ataupun Yuu Kanda tak seorang pun dari mereka yang merasa keberatan. Kanda orang yang terlalu apatis dan Tiedoll adalah orang tua yang terkenal sangat baik.

Lenalee menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai atas, berjalan di lorong mansion mewah itu menuju sebuah ruangan besar yang menjadi kamar pribadi sang pangeran dan sekarang juga ditempati oleh Allen Walker.

Tok tok tok...

"Maaf tuan muda Allen, tuan besar Lavi dan tuan muda Yuu sudah menunggu anda di bawah." Ujar Lenalee sopan setelah mengetuk pintu.

Hening...

Tetap menunggu beberapa lama namun masih tak ada jawaban. "Tuan muda?" Panggil Lenalee lagi lalu kembali menunggu.

'Apa masih belum bangun ya?' Batin Lenalee. Bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi kan tuan besar Tiedoll akan pulang.

"Tuan? Maaf saya akan masuk sekarang," Masih tak ada jawaban.

Menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri, Lenalee perlahan membuka salah satu daun pintu dari sepasang daun pintu yang terbilang besar itu.

Greeek..

"Tuan muda Allen?" Panggil Lenalee sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kamar.

Kamar Kanda terbilang sangat besar. Lampu Kristal dengan hiasan permata Nampak menggantung dengan indahnya di tengah langit-langit. Tembok kaca besar yang ditutupi oleh tirai indah berwarna putih dengan corak indah khas bangsawan. Beberapa lampu hias dengan model klasik Nampak menghiasi dinding kamar. Permadani tebal membalut dinginnya lantai, satu set sofa yang juga terkesan klasik dan berkelas berada tak jauh dari pintu. Sebuah televisi dengan ukuran super besar dan sebuah sofa panjang juga terlihat di sudut kamar. Sebuah tempat tidur ukurang king size mengisi bagian tengah kamar besar itu, dikanan dan kirinya terdapat meja hias sebagai pelengkap yang salah satunya terdapat telefon rumah. Dan beberapa barang serta ornament lainnya. Terdapat tiga pintu yang masing masing terhubung ke ruang kerja sekaligus perpustaakn pribadi, ruang pakaian dan kamar mandi.

Lenalee hanya bisa speeches melihat ruangan itu. Rasanya dengan semua fasilitas ini tak heran jika sang pangeran jadi apatis dan jarang keluar kamar jika sedang berada di mansion. Semua yang dia butuhkan ada di sana, bahkan balkon kamarnya langsung menghadap pada taman yang berada di samping mansion.

Tersadar akan lamunannya, Lenalee segera melangkah masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Tuan muda Allen," Panggilnya pelan saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya ternyata masih tertidur dibalut selimut.

"Lena..lee..san.." Guama Allen dengan suara parau dan mata sayu. Menyadari hal itu sang gadis segera meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Allen.

"Ya Tuhan! Anda demam tuan, tunggu sebentar." Lenalee segera berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga.

Dia harus segera memberitahu Lavi dan Kanda.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Lenalee-chan, kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" Tanya Lavi yang melihat kedatangan Lenalee.

"Tuan, tuan muda Allen demam." Ucap Lenalee dengan kepanikan dimatanya.

"Demam?" Tanya Lavi.

"Ya, demamnya sangat tinggi."

"Ceh! Dia tak akan mati karena demam." Komentar Kanda lalu menyesap minumannya.

"Yuu. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, bersikaplah sedikit lebih baik." Nasehat Lavi pada sang ponakan.

"Ck! Bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah..baiklah..jangan salahkan aku jika 'mengambil' tunanganmu." Ucap Lavi sambil berdiri. Kanda segera membuka matanya dan menatap tak senang pada sang paman. Lenalee hanya mampu terdiam.

"Ayo Lenalee," Si merah menarik tangan Lenalee. Sebenarnya sang gadis ingin protes tapi melihat wajah serius yang jarang dilihatnya dari sang kekasih maka untuk kedua kalinya Lenalee memilih untuk tetap diam. Pilihan yang bijak.

.

.

.

Tak ingin membuat orang lain repot Allen berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya walaupun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan berat. Keberuntungan sedang tak memihak padanya, tubuh Allen terhuyung dan jatuh oleh tarikan grafitasi.

Bruk..

Bertepatan dengan itu Lavi dan Lenalee sampai ke kamar sang pangeran es.

"All-chan!/Tuan muda!" Teriak keduanya berbarengan dan berlari menuju Allen.

"Ya Tuhan, Allen!" Panggil Lavi sambil meraih tubuh sang pemuda eropa dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan.

"Tuan muda,"

"Lenalee cepat panggil kakakmu." Ucap Lavi sambil mengangkat tubuh Allen, hendak membaringkannya ke tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian...

"Lenalee-chaaaan~ apa kau baik-baik saja sayaaaang..." Teriak Komui sambil membuka pintu dengan dramatis.

"Bukan aku yang sakit nii-san, pasienmu ada di tempat tidur." Ucap Lenalee sambil menahan emosi.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Albinooo... Wah bocah eropa ya?" Komui langsung menari-nari tak jelas dengan kedua matanya yang entah kenapa sudah berubah jadi lambang hati.

**Plak!**

"Jangan macam-macam! Dia itu tunangan tuan muda Yuu yang dipilih langsung oleh tuan besar." Ancam Lenalee setelah nempeleng kepala sang kakak menggunakan buku tebal dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lenalee-chan~..." Ratap sang kakak dengan air mata berderai-derai.

"Aku khawatir pada All-chan, kalau lebih lama lagi dia akan benar-benar mati karena tingkahmu Komui-nii..." Sela Lavi yang sudah tak tahan.

**Sring!**

"Dasar mesum! Jelek.. pesek.. pendek..PEDOPIL!" Maki Komui saat menyadari keberadaan Lavi. Orang yang dianggapnya sebagai rival yang sudah merampas Lenalee 'kecilnya'

**BUAGH!**

Dan kali ini Lenalee benar-benar menghantam sang kakak sampai tumbang. "Dia bukan pedophil karena aku bukan anak-anak. Bersikap sopanlah pada tuan besar. Kau pikir kau berada dimana sekarang nii-san!?" Ucap Lenalee dengan penuh penekanan dan aura iblis.

'Ha...ha...ha...' Lavi speechless.

Drama berakhir dan Komui pun segera memeriksa kondisi Allen.

"Jangan khawatir, sebaiknya biarkan dia istirahat. Mungkin dia hanya kaget dengan suasana di sini." Ucap Komui menenangkan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Lavi menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengambil Lenalee ku.." Komui langsung memeluk sang adik erat.

"Ya ya ya, sekarang lebih baik kau segera pulang nii-san." Ucap Lenalee sambil menyeret sang kakak yang meraung-raung karena tak ingin berpisah.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 07.00 sebuah mobil antic memasuki gerbang besar mansion keluarga bangsawan Kanda. Mengetahui jadwal kedatangan sang kakek maka Kanda pun sudah bersiap menyambutnya. Tiedoll turun dari mobilnya.

"Yuu-chan, kenapa kau hanya sendiri nak? Mana cucu menantuku?" Tanya sang kakek diikuti suara tawa khas seorang kakek.

"Dia ada di kamar," Jawab kanda singkat dengan raut wajah datar.

"Hohohooo, apa dia masih tidur? Kau tak bersikap nakal padanya kan nak?" Goda sang kakek dengan senyum jahil.

"Ceh..dasar kakek tua." Gerutu Kanda sambil memalingkan wajah kesalnya.

"Hahahaa, aku hanya bercanda," Tiedoll menepuk pundak Kanda dan berjalan memasuki mansion. Langsung berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamar sang cucu dimana disanalah orang yang dia cari berada. Sementara Kanda hanya terdiam di mulut tangga, enggan mengikuti langkah sang kakek.

"Ayah!?" Lavi berjengit karena kaget, saat dia baru saja keluar dari kamar Kanda ternyata sang ayah sudah berada disana.

"Oh putraku..aku merindukanmu." Ucap Tiedoll sambil memeluk Lavi dengan gemas.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku membenci orang tua." Gerutu Lavi sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hohohoo..kau malu-malu pada ayahmu nak." Tiedoll makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"KALAU KAU TERUS MEMELUKKU AKU AKAN MATI. DASAR KAKEK TUA!" Teriak Lavi sambil mencak-mencak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Apa Allen-kun masih tidur?" Tanya sang Ayah mengacuhkan amukan sang anak.

"Dia demam, tapi Komui sudah memeriksanya." Akhirnya Lavi berhasil juga melepaskan diri.

Tiedoll melangkahkan kakinya menuju Allen yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Hey nak, apa kau tidak suka berada di sini?" Sapa Tiedoll sambil menyingkirkan rambut Allen yang sedikit menutupi dahi. Tiedoll duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur.

"Ngh.. tuan.." Ucap Allen lemah.

"Ternyata aku masih belum diakui sebagai kakek ya? Malangnya aku.." Canda sang kakek. Allen hanya tersenyum walau terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang kepayahan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Allen singkat.

Mengerti akan maksud dari pertanyaan Allen makan Tiedoll pun tersenyum. "Sejak pertama kali melihatmu aku langsung tahu kalau kau orang baik. Dan ternyata aku benar," Tiedoll tertawa pelan.

"Tapi kenapa harus membohongiku?" Tanya Allen lagi.

"Karena kalau aku jujur kau pasti akan kabur." Jawab Tiedol. Lavi Nampak memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Ku rasa kau satu-satunya orang yang cocok untuk mendampingi cucuku." Ujar Tiedoll lagi.

"Tapi...aku tak pantas.."

"Bukan status social yang ku cari." Tiedoll menatap Allen seraya tersenyum lembut. "Kau orang yang baik, ramah, kuat dan juga ceria. Itu yang ku butuhkan,"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Allen lagi yang memang tak mampu bertanya banyak.

"Dengar nak, dulu cucuku itu anak yang sama sepertimu. Ceria dan ramah pada semua orang, Yuu kecil yang polos." Tiedoll menerawang jauh, mengingat ke masa lalu. "Tapi semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan, Yuu berubah jadi lebih pendiam dan suka mengurung diri. Dan saat melihatmu aku berpikir kau pasti orang yang bisa menolong Yuu."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Suara Allen terdengar parau.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri nak, kau akan menemukan cara untuk bisa menolong Yuu dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri." Mendengar kalimat ambigu dari Tiedoll, kepala Allen semakin berdenyut.

"Jangan membuatnya semakin pusing yah, biarkan All-chan istirahat dulu." Ucap Lavi. Wajahnya Nampak tersenyum senang. Sepertinya dia mengerti semuanya sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau istirahat dulu. Cepat sehat, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Hibur Tiedoll sambil mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Allen.

"Um.." Allen tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Rasanya beban yang ada di dadanya banyak berkurang. Terasa lega sekarang.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ternyata sosok Yuu Kanda berada di luar pintu. "Ceh, menggelikan. Dasar orang-orang bodoh." Gumamnya sambil berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Kondisi Allen sudah sembuh sepenuhnya dan hari ini adalah hari pertunangannya dengan Yuu Kanda. Allen terlihat sangat manis dengan setelan jas khas kerajaan yang berwarna putih. Sangat kontras dengan rambut dan kulit putihnya. Tak jauh darinya duduk dengan angkuhnya seorang Yuu Kanda dengan jas yang sama berwarna merah maroon. Tak banyak yang menghadiri acara ini karena Tiedoll tak ingin membuat mood cucunya semakin hancur dengan keberadaan banyak orang disekitarnya.

Hanya ada Tiedoll, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui dan Howard Link orang yang merupakan tangan kanan Tiedoll.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul maka aku akan langsung memulai acara ini," Ucap Tiedoll membuka percakapan. "Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan cucu kesayanganku satu-satunya, hohohoo.." Tiedoll tertawa pelan sambil melihat kearah Kanda yang berwajah kesal.

"Aku sendiri yang memilihkan tunangan untuknya, namanya Allen Walker." Tiedoll memperkenalkan Allen yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk karena gugup dan berbagai perasaan lainnya. "Ayo angkat wajahmu nak, biarkan mereka semua melihatnya."

"Ma-maaf.." Ucap Allen sambil mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Melihat senyuman di wajah semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu (kecuali Kanda dan Link) seketika wajah Allen merona merah.

"Lihat dia manis sekali bukan, seperti seekor anak kelinci." Goda Lavi.

'Ceh! Moyashi lebih cocok untuknya dan kau Baka Usagi.' Gerutu Kanda dalam hati.

"Nah kalau begitu mari kita mulai acara pertukaran cincin sebagai peresmian pertunangan ini." Tiedoll mengisyaratkan tangannya untuk memanggil Kanda dan Allen.

Dengan raut wajah angkernya Yuu Kanda beranjak dan berdiri tepat disamping sang kakek.

"Allen, ayo cepat kesana." Bisik Lavi pada sosok yang masih duduk termangu.

"Ah..ba-baik," Ucap Allen gugup dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Berdiri disamping Tiedoll bersebrangan dengan Kanda.

"Yuu, Allen kalian masing-masing ambil satu cincin dari tanganku ini." Sang kakek mengulurkan sebuah kotar persegi dengan dua cincin didalamnya. Cincin berwarna silver dengan desain sederhana namun terlihat berkelas.

"Mmm...siapa dulu yang menyematkan cincin? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Tiedoll sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada Link.

"Maaf tuan, saya rasa yang pertama menyematkan cincin sebaiknya tuan muda Yuu." Jawab Link sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah Yuu, sekarang ayo sematkan cincin di jari manis Allen-kun."

Menuruti permintaan sang kakek. Maka Kanda meraih sebelah tangan Allen yang terlihat pucat dan kurus.

Blush..

Wajah si pemuda eropa langsung merona merah saat tangan besar dan dingin milik Kanda menyentuh jemarinya. Melihat itu Tiedoll semakin melebarkan senyumannya, sementara Kanda masih bertahan dengan tampang angkuhnya.

"Nah Allen-kun, sekarang giliranmu." Ucap sang kakek.

Allen masih terdiam, jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan. Perlahan sang pemuda eropa mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap seorang Yuu Kanda yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

**Deg!**

Seketika Allen langsung menahan nafasnya dan membeku. Bayangan akan malam itu langsung berputar dibenaknya, melihat Allen yang terus manatapnya seperti itu membuat Kanda sedikit kesal dan itu berpengaruh juga pada raut wajahnya yang jadi semakin angker. Matanya yang dingin dan gelap menatap Allen dengan tajam. Membuat Allen semakin bergetar ketakutan. Kejadian malam itu kembali berputar dengan sangat jelas dibenaknya.

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Bruk!**

Allen tumbang dengan suksesnya.

"Kyaaa! Tuan muda Allen!" Pekik Lenalee panic.

"Allen-sama." Link juga Nampak terkejut.

"Allen-kun! Kau kenapa nak?" Tiedoll panic dan segera turun dari kursinya.

"Ya ampun Yuu-chan! Kenapa kau malah membuatnya pingsan!?" Kesal sang paman sambil berjalan menghampiri Kanda.

"Memangnya kau lihat aku melakukan sesuatu padanya!?" Balas Kanda dengan nada kesal.

'Justru karena kau tidak melakukan apapun makanya dia pingsan.' Batin Komui speechless.

.

.

.

"Aduuh, kepalaku pusing.." Ringis Allen sambil memegangi kepalanya. 'Aku berada di kamar lagi,' Ucapnya dalam hati saat menyadari dimana dia berada sekarang.

Meong..

Allen mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, apa dia tak salah dengar barusan. "Sepertinya aku dengan suara kucing," Ucap Allen pelan.

Meong..

Mengangkat kepalanya perlahan Allen mencoba mencari asal suara.

"Hwaaaaaaa! Kuciiiiiiiiiing..." Teriak Allen membahana saat melihat seekor kucing dengan jenis American Shorthair berwarna red tabby duduk manis diatas tempat tidurnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya yang panjang.

Seakan lupa dengan kepalanya yang pusing Allen segera duduk dan menyambar sang kucing. Memeluknya dengan gemas, si kucing yang juga Nampak senang justru ikut ngusel-ngusel di wajah sang pemuda eropa.

"Huwee...manisnyaaa~ lembuuut..." Ucap Allen sambil terus ngusel ngusel. Wajahnya berseri dengan rona merah karena senang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti itu."

**Deg!**

Suara yang terdengar dingin membuat gerakan Allen terhenti dan wajahnya membiru. Suara ini pasti milik Yuu Kanda. Dan ternyata benar saja, Kanda duduk di kursi tak jauh dari tempat tidur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Wajah Allen langsung membiru.

"Ceh, payah! Jangan salah faham, kalau bukan karena orang tua itu aku tak mau berada di sini." Kanda segera beranjak pergi.

"Ma-maaf, ku-kucingnya." Ucap Allen terbata.

"Kakek tua itu yang memberikannya." Jawab Kanda tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan.

Allen terdiam sampai sosok Kanda menghilang dan pintu kamar kembali ditutup.

Meong...

"Hiii..kau manis sekaliiii..." Seakan lupa pada dunia (?) Allen kembali melanjutkan ritualnya.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuat Allen kembali menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Iya," Jawab sang pemuda dari dalam.

"Tuan muda, ini saya Lenalee. Tuan besar memanggil anda."

'Pasti karena aku mengacaukan acara pertunangan tadi, dasar payah.' Rutuk Allen pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, tunggu. Aku segera keluar," Allen beranjak dari tempat tidur masih sambil memeluk kucing.

"Apa kakek marah padaku?" Tanya Allen setelah keluar dari kamar.

Lenalee tersenyum. "Itu tidak mungkin, tuan besar hanya ingin tahu keadaan tuan Allen saja." Jawab Lenalee. Allen menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

"Kau suka hadiahnya?" Tanya Tiedoll saat melihat kedatangan Allen.

"Iya, saya sangat suka kucing. Terimakasih tuan," Jawab Allen sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Mulai sekarang aku ingin kau memanggilku kakek dan berbicara non formal. Aku ingin kita berinteraksi dengan cara kekeluargaan," Pinta sang kakek. "Ini perintah," Belum sempat Allen membuka mulut Tiedoll sudah berbicara duluan.

"Ba-baik kakek,"

"Sekarang kau pergilah jalan-jalan, aku tak ingin cucuku makin stress berada di sini."

"Jalan-jalan?" Allen menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, pergilah berkeliling kota Jepang bersama Yuu."

**Glup..**

Allen menelan ludah paksa. Jalan-jalan bersama Kanda hanya akan membuatnya semakin stress.

"Aku juga akan ikut bersama All-chan," Tiba-tiba Lavi muncul entah dari mana.

"Kalau begitu ajak Lenalee juga," Usul sang ayah

"Dengan senang hati~" Jawab Lavi berseri-seri.

.

.

.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan kemana All-chan?" Tanya Lavi yang berada di kursi kemudi.

"Umm..aku tidak tahu," Jawab Allen bingung karena dia memang tak tahu banyak tentang kota Jepang. Ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan Yuu Kanda yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan hiraukan Yuu-chan, dia memang seperti itu. Dikasih es krim juga baik lagi," Canda Lavi yang langsung dihadiahi death glare dari Kanda.

Allen melirik takut-takut pada sosok Yuu Kanda.

"Apa?" Tanya Kanda judes.

'Hiiiii...seraaamm...hiks..tolong aku...' Ratap Allen dalam hati sambil beringsut menjauh dan nemplok di pintu mobil.

"Kau membuatnya takut Yuu-chan." Lavi menghela nafas. Lenalee pun hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke danau saja? Saya rasa lebih aman kalau kita menghindari keramaian." Usul Lenalee.

"Kau benar, bisa gawat kalau public tahu sang pangeran berada di keramaian." Sahut Lavi.

"Ceh, lakukan yang kalian suka. Aku tak akan ikut campur." Ucap Kanda.

"Dengan senang haatii~" Lavi memacu mobilnya menuju tempat yang indah dan damai. Jauh dari keramaian kota..

.

.

.

Sebuah danau yang berada di dekat bukit kecil, tempat yang sangat indah dan dipenuhi oleh pepohonan. Udara yang sejuk dengan angin yang berhembus sepoi. Beberapa angsa Nampak berkeliaran disekitar danau.

"Waaah... indahnyaaa..." Ucap Allen senang saat sudah turun dari mobil.

Lavi, Lenalee dan Kanda pun turun dari mobil.

"Ada angsa.." Seru Allen seolah ini pertama kalinya dia melihat angsa.

"Angsa di sini sangat agresif, sebaiknya jangan diganggu." Ucap Lavi mengingatkan. Namun tak memperhatikan Allen.

"Hmm.. baiklah," Jawab Allen.

"Mm..tuan Lavi." Panggil Lanelee.

"Kalau ku sentuh bagaimana?" Tanya Allen.

"Tidak tidak, kau tak boleh menyentuhnya.."

"Tuan Lavi," Panggil Lenalee lagi.

"Tapi sudah ku sentuh." Jawab Allen dengan tampang polos tanpa dosa. Mengabaikan tatapan si angsa dengan mata nyalang.

"Eh?" Lavi tersentak dan melihat kearah Allen. "Huwaaaaa! Allen cepat lari!" Teriak Lavi panic.

"Makanya perhatikan sekitarmu saat sedang bicara!" Teriak Lenalee kesal.

Allen yang bingung segera berlari pontang panting. Berlari sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Dasar angsa sialan! Menjauh darinya!" Maki lavi sambil berlari mengejar angsa.

"Tuan muda Allen lari lebih cepat lagi," Lenalee pun ikut berlari.

"Huwaaaaa! Tolong akuu! Kenapa angsa di Jepang larinya cepat sekali." Ratap Allen sambil terus berlari saat menyadari sang angsa hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter darinya.

**Set!**

**Grep!**

Allen terkejut saat ada yang menarik tangannya dan sekarang seperti ada yang memeluknya. Lalu terdengar suara teriakan angsa yang memilukan.

"Kwaaaakk!"

"Dasar lamban." Ucap Kanda dingin.

Ternyata pelaku penarikan tangan sekaligus tersangka tendangan langsung jarak dekat pada sang angsa adalah seorang Yuu Kanda yang kini juga sedang memeluknya menggunkan satu tangan.

**Blush..**

Wajah Allen langsung terasa panas dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menempel padaku?"

"Ma-maaf.." Allen segera melepaskan diri dan menjauh.

"All-chan~ kau baik-baik saja." Lavi segera nemplok dari belakang. Memeluk leher Allen dengan kedua tangannya.

Melihat itu persimpangan muncul di sudut dahi Kanda.

"Aku baik-baik saja Lavi-san.." jawab Allen berusaha tersenyum.

"Syukurlah.." Melihat reaksi Kanda, Lavi justru makin menjadi-jadi dan malah menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke pipi Allen.

"Hihihi..geli Lavi-san.."

Aura hitam pekat langsung menguar dari sosok Kanda. Lavi memeluk Allen dengan erat dan makin ngusel-ngusel.

"Hahahaa..hentikan Lavi-san.." Allen tertawa lepas.

Kanda makin naik pitam.

**Set!**

"Sudah sudah hentikan!" Ucap Lenalee sambil menarik telingan Lavi membuat pelukan si merah terlepas.

"Aw..aw..aw..ittai..ittai..kau bisa membuat telingaku panjang Lenalee-chan~" Lavi merigis kesakitan.

"Eeh? La-Lavi-san.." Ucap Allen iba dengan gerakan tangan yang terhenti diudara.

"Ck! Dasar murahan." Kanda berdecak kesal dan berbalik. Pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Allen yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Kenapa? Kenapa Kanda sangat membencinya? Apa sehina itukah dia dimata seorang Yuu Kanda? Allen terdiam memikirkan nasibnya. Gelandangan sepertinya mungkin memang tak seharusnya berada di dunia dengan kasta tertinggi seperti ini. Rasanya dia merindukan kehidupannya yang bebas dijalanan.

"Haah.. apa sih yang ku pikirkan? Seharusnya kan aku bersyukur," Menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum. Allen memilih menikmati kesejukan alam dan berbaring diatas rerumputan.

"Hmm..rasanya sejuk sekali. Berbeda dengan London yang panas." Gumam Allen.

.

.

Dikejauhan Nampak dua pasang mata sedang memperhatikan dari balik pepohonan.

"Jadi itu tunangan sang pangeran? Ternyata benar orang asing," Ucap seorang pria.

"Anak kecil, ini akan lebih mudah dari dugaanku." Seorang wanita tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kau mau menculiknya?" Tanya si pria.

"Jangan bercanda, kita lakukan hal yang lebih menarik lagi." Jawab si wanita dengan senyum yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menyapanya,"

.

.

.

Hampir saja Allen tertidur, suara langkah yang mendekat membuat matanya kembali terbuka.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Sapa si pria berkulit coklat dengan rambut sedikit keriting.

Allen segera duduk dan mendongak untuk melihat pria yang menyapanya.

"Ah maaf kalau aku mengganggumu," Ujar si pria lagi.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali." Jawab Allen yang kemudian memilih untuk berdiri. 'Tinggi sekali, sepertinya bukan orang Jepang juga,' Ucap Allen dalam hati.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Allen, Allen Walker." Jawab Allen dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Allen Walker, orang yang menarik. Berapa usiamu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"17 tahun.."

Tangan si pria terulur hendak menyentuh Allen. namun tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari belakang dan menarik tangan si pemuda eropa menjauh.

"Eh?" Allen yang terkejut hanya terdiam saat tangannya ditarik kebelakang. Membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sedang berlibur juga **Tyki Mikk.**"

"Ka-Kanda-san?" Allen mendongak terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata Kanda yang menarik tangannya. Dan kembali terkejut saat melihat raut wajah serius dari Kanda.

"Senang bertemu denganmu pangeran, maaf kalau aku lancang menyapa tunanganmu." Ucap Tyki dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Kanda semakin jengah.

"Ceh, syukurlah kalau kau sadar." Balas Kanda. Allen hanya mampu terdiam, entah kenapa tekanan udara terasa berat membuatnya susah bernafas. Tanpa sadar Allen justru mengeratkan gengggaman tangannya. Entah sadar atau tidak Kanda sejak tadi tak melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Allen.

"Yuu-chan, All-chan, apa kalian sedang ada tamu?" Lavi muncul bersama Lenalee. "Oh Tyki Mikk rupanya," Lavi tersenyum.

'Orang ini, kenapa dia bisa berada di sini.' Batin Lenalee was was.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Pamit Tyki sambil membungkuk hormat khas bangsawan. Lalu tersenyum menatap Allen.

"Jangan pernah bicara pada orang asing. Terutama orang tadi," Ucap Kanda sambil menarik tangan Allen dan berjalan.

"Eh? Ka-Kanda-san..kita mau kemana?" Tanya Allen.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang All-chan," Lavi menghampiri Allen dan tersenyum.

'Ada apa ini? Memangnya siapa pria tadi?' Batin Allen tak mengerti. Semuanya jadi bersikap aneh saat orang asing itu datang. Akhirnya Allen pun hanya mengikuti tarikan tangan Kanda walaupun sedikit kesusahan mengikuti langkahnya. Mungkin ini bukan saatnya untuk bertanya.

**TBC**

Ckckckck... cape ngetik jadi Kirin update aja segini?

Adakah yang mau mendonorkan reviewnya? Hahahaa...

**Balasan review**

**Nee-chan**

Hahahaa.. arigato ya nee.. semoga chap ini juga gak mengecewakan.

Wah ternyata lemon nha masuk dalam kategori hot ya? Gx nyangka XD

Iya rasanya Lavi tokoh yg cocok buat jadi pamannya Allen. soalnya dia bakalan sering godain Kanda dengan cara nemplokin si Moyashi. Kalau soal tokoh yang lainnya nanti di chap tiga bakal nambah lagi. Soal sikap Kanda...yah... pelan-pelan mungkin (?) berubah. Hahaa.. arigato nee RnR nha.

.

**Rye Yureka**

Salam kenal ^_^

Hahahaa,, yah Yuu marah tuh makanya beringas XP

Iya, Allen tunangannya Yuu yang dipilihin sama kakeknya.

.

**Rikkagii Fujiyama**

Hahahaa terimakasih ^_^ ini udah Kirin update chap duanya, semoga masih bersedia RnR

.

**Griffo 205**

Mpreg ya? Yah kita ikutin aja dulu alurnya.. heheee.. arigato RnR nya..

.

**YukiMiku**

Arigato RnR nya.. semoga chap ini juga gak mengecewakan ^_^

.

**Madness break**

Iya, ini diadaptasi dari manga dengan judul yang sama ^_^

Semoga chap ini juga gak mengecewakan, arigato RnR nyaa..

.

**AoiFuu**

Salam kenal juga, iya akhirnya Kirin bikin Yullen jg XD

Wah hobi kita samaaaa... kirin juga penganut siapapun semenya yang penting keren, Gaara lah ukenya. Hahahaaa

Kirin Cuma baca yang bhs. Indo.. bhs Inggrik Kirin payah, hehee.. gomen NaruGaa nya masih belum ada yang Kirin update.

.

**Baka-Rii-chan**

Hahahaa.. gomen gomen.. Kirin udah bikin peran Kanda jd kejam XP

Kasih Kanda ganjaran ya? Gak ah nanti Kirin kena marah Moyashi.. hahaa...

Arigato ya RnR nya.. semoga masih bersedia RnR lagi.

.

Luckygirl 14

Arigato ^_^

Semoga chap ini juga gx mengecewakan.

.

**Yosh! Kirin tunggu kritik dan sarannya.**


End file.
